


Backstreet's Back, IN FRENCH

by Her_Crooked_Smile



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien "Cardiac" Agreste, Adrien is an excited little boi, Akumas, And also an edgy teen, Barbershop Quartet, Commercial jingles, F/M, Haven't been established yet, I ACCIDENTALLY TAGGED THE WRONG SHIP ON ACCIDENT BEFORE WHOOPS BUT I FIXED IT IT'S OKAY NOW, I contributed a lil tho, I got this from a friend, I really really wanted to take this seriously but I don't know if it worked out whoops, It'll be in here later I promise just wait pls, Just end it all, Lê Cool Kim, M/M, Max Kanye, Most of the ships and characters in the above tags, Music, Nino Lahomie, Nino Lahomie i fuckin hate myself, OKAY LISTEN, Singing, Sunglasses I N D O O R S, That's future stuff, This was pretty much her idea, b o y b a n d s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Crooked_Smile/pseuds/Her_Crooked_Smile
Summary: What starts as an afternoon spent watching an interview on Alya's blog turns into the beginning of an unexpected career in music for Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Max. Featuring commercial jingles, serenades, bros, concerts, a teeny bit of fluff, and akumas!





	1. I'm Lovin' It

Of course, quiet mornings were always nice, but that just wasn't Nino's style. He preferred to walk to school with music blasting loud enough to burst his eardrums. Needless to say, that meant he could never tell when someone was trying to get his attention. Like now.

"Nino? Buddy? Bro? I'm standing right behind you?" Every morning was like this. Adrien would wait by the stairs for him, and he'd walk right past. His gait was pretty quick, too, so Adrien would always have to speed up to catch him. "Nino. Ninooooooo. Don't make me do this." Adrien  sighed and leaned forward, plucking one of Nino's headphones off of his ear and letting it snap back against his head. He jumped, whirling around. "AH—oh. Hey dude." He hastily pulled off his headphones and gave an awkward wave. "What's goin' on. What's the word."

"The word?" Adrien slumped forward, "Uh, the word is—"

"The _word_ is that Ladybug is definitely like, thirty years old." Entering the main hall behind them were Max and Kim, arguing. Kim nodded at the two of them in greeting. Nino opened his mouth to speak, but Max cut him off. …He hadn't even looked in their direction yet. "No, no, no. If you compare her height and waist measurements to that of a thirty year old woman, you can very easily see that Ladybug does _not_ have the developed stature you'd see in the latter figure!"

Kim snorted and gave some snarky comment, but Adrien didn't hear it over the sound of the air in his ears as he whipped his head around at maximum speed to face Max. "Excuse? How did you find Ladybug's _waist measurements?"_ Nino placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder, concerned. "Whoa dude, you almost broke your neck."

"Yeah, Max, how _did_ you find that out?" Kim laughed and rose his eyebrows at Max, who shook his head. "Extrapolation, primarily. What does it matter? With the given information, it's obvious that Ladybug can't be much older than us."

Nino was already pulling out his phone as Kim prepared his next argument. By this point, the four of them were walking down the school hallway together, with Max striding purposefully in the lead, and the others trailing behind him. "Yeah, but do you honestly think someone our age could go around fighting evil all the time like that? There's no way they'd be able to fight like that, and, uh, wouldn't they also miss a lot of class? Wouldn't they go to school?"

Nino tilted his head, scrolling through a page on his phone. "You miss a lot of school, Adrien. That's a funny coincidence."

"Huh? Oh yeah, a coincidence." Sure, but Adrien was too focused on what Kim was saying. Was he right?! _Man, I can't believe I'm attracted to older women,_ Adrien thought, scratching his chin. That would be embarrassing. And weird. Adrien cast his thoughts back to the last time he saw Ladybug. Did she look like an older woman? Adrien couldn't tell, ~~which was no surprise considering the fact that he couldn't~~ ~~even place the reason why her pigtails were familiar even though the person they~~ ~~reminded him of was LITERALLY IN HIS CLASS AND SAT RIGHT ACROSS~~ ~~FROM HIM~~ so any age was fair game. What Kim was saying made sense, though. Ladybug was almost always immediately on the scene whenever someone was akumatized, so she probably didn't have to worry about missing classes. God, what if she really was thirty?!

Max scoffed, turning back to Kim. "These arguments sound like they're coming from someone else. Who confided to you this speculation?"

Kim hesitated, then averted his eyes. "…Alya. She was joking, but it makes sense to me, man! You know how she always said Ladybug was an old soul."

Max rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Nino suddenly gave a loud exhale through his nose and held up his phone. "Ha, found it! Cease your squabbling, my dudes. I have uncovered the evidence needed to end this argument!"

"Nice Max impersonation, dude," Kim slowed as Nino leaned against a wall and beckoned for the rest of them to look at his phone. "A recent interview with the lady in question on Alya's Ladyblog. Observe!"

The three of them crowded around his phone as he pressed play. Alya was asking a question from behind the camera, and Ladybug was smiling at the lens in all her glory, a hand on one hip. She punctuated her answer to Alya's question with a lame joke, one a lot of teenagers were making nowadays. She giggled at herself, though Nino, Kim, and Max showed no reaction. Adrien gave a half-hearted laugh. Nino looked back up at Kim and Max. "See? No thirty year old would make that joke. Ladybug's definitely a teenager."

Max crossed his arms triumphantly while Kim slumped forward. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Along with all the other stuff you said."

Adrien gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, he wasn't into older women. Suddenly, Ladybug's voice was cut off by a McDonald's ad displaying trays of burgers. "Oh, I forgot to pause the video," Nino said, continuing to leave the video unpaused, "I hate that ads play in the middle of videos now."

"Yeah, me too," Adrien said, watching the ad.

"Stupid American ads," Max said, watching the ad.

"Yeah, me too," Kim said, watching the ad.

Little did they know that, subconsciously, they were all waiting for the same thing. As the commercial listed the prices for each of McDonald's new meals, they each pretended not to notice that they were all watching. The end of the ad approached, and they were still watching. Finally, the moment they'd all been waiting for happened.

_"Bah duh bah bah baaah~!"_

As if none of them realized it had happened, they all sang along without thinking. And that was when it happened. Suddenly, they realized other students in the hall were stopping in their tracks, staring openly as they harmonized perfectly. How did they make a commercial jingle sound so beautiful? They froze, staring back and forth at each other in bewilderment.

"Bro, did you…?"

"How did…?"

"What…?"

Kim pushed himself off the wall and turned around to face the other three. "Dudes, did you hear that? We sounded like a barbershop quartet just now!"

"Uh, how often do you guys sing along to that commercial?" Max asked, ignoring the fact that he had also listened to it many times.

"Yo, what if we like…" Nino brushed a thumb under his chin, slowly leaning off of the wall. "What if we actually did that?"

"Did what?" Max asked.

"Started a barbershop group?" Adrien straightened, a small smile forming on his face. "That'd be so cool!"

Max furrowed his brow, tweaking his glasses. "Really? We sang one jingle. How can—?"

"We should do that! We could start a YouTube channel!" Nino opened the app on his phone and started typing.

Max slapped a hand against his forehead. "That's not—"

"Nino. Lahomie. That's genius." Kim started walking backwards, pointing finger guns at him. "We should do that after school."

"I bet I could find recording equipment somewhere in my house," Nino said, aiming finger guns back as they walked to class, "It'll be _sick!"_


	2. Yo, What Are We Gonna Do About This Thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I meant to post it the day before yesterday, but I was out camping, so I didn't have service T_T Sorry if this chapter seems a little weird, I wrote it while I was camping and I didn't take much time to revise it. Hopefully it's good enough!

     "Alright everyone, please take your seats." Miss Bustier gathered the attention of the students as they entered the classroom for their last class of the day. Sitting in front of Adrien and Nino was Kim, who turned to face face them. "Yo, what the _fuck_ are we gonna do about this thing?"

     Nino leaned back in his chair, shrugging. "We already decided we were gonna hang out after school and—"

     "I'm really excited," Adrien cut in, smiling warmly. He rarely got to do stuff like this, with fencing practice and everything else (luckily, he didn't have practice today.) Even if it wasn't anything special, it would definitely be fun!

     Kim shook his head at Nino, whispering loudly. "No, I mean, what the _fuck_ are we gonna do, man. Are we—"

     "Sh! We're in class!" Max slapped a hand over Kim's mouth as Miss Bustier walked by. She shot a reprimanding look at Max, who glowered at Kim. "You're right, Max," Kim whispered, jabbing his side with a smirk. Max opened his mouth to retort, then shut it, annoyed.

     "Anyway, _fuck,"_ Nino leaned forward, pressing his palms into the desk after Miss Bustier stopped looking at them and continued with her lesson. "I don't know what the _fuck_ we're gonna do, dudes. Should we sing more jingles?"

     "Nah," Adrien whispered, his grin widening, "I always used to sing the Danny Phantom theme song when I was younger. Actually, I still do."

     "Duuuude. You watched American cartoons?" Kim rose his eyebrows, impressed.

     "Sometimes. I didn't watch a lot of cartoons, though." Adrien shrugged without elaborating.

     "Uuuh. Well, I used to watch Robotboy a lot." Nino tilted his head thoughtfully. "Oh, and Code Lyoko was cool, too. Cool opening theme."

     Kim clapped his hands together and formed them into finger guns at him. "That's it! Cartoon themes! That's what the _fuck_ we're gonna do about this thing!"

     Adrien nodded enthusiastically and bumped fists with Nino. "Hell yeah."

     Kim turned back to Max with an inquisitive look. "You in, dude?"

     Max rolled his eyes, but there was an amused glint in them. "...I guess it cou—"

     "Mr. Kanté?" Miss Bustier turned back to them, locking eyes with Max. "Would you please quiet down?"

     Max stared at her, dumbstruck. "I was—" he paused, then folded his arms, sighing. "Yes, Miss Bustier."

 

* * *

 

 

     After the bell rang, Kim, Nino, and Max were the first out the door, but Adrien bumped into Marinette before he could follow. "Ah, excuse me," he said, scratching the back of his head. Marinette waved him away, smiling. "It's no problem!" She stepped out of his way and he brushed past her and held the door for her. Several students exited before she could, but she still thanked him before she walked through. He waved her goodbye, then turned back to match pace with Nino, who cast a quizzical look between the three of them. "So, are we meeting up at my place? I've got the equipment, and I can make food."

     Adrien waited until Max and Kim nodded, then agreed. "I'll let Nathalie know I'm going over there. It'll be fine."

     Nino nodded back, but before any of them could say anything else, a sickeningly familiar cackle echoed near them. "You call _that_ music? I've heard tone-deaf people play better than that!"

     To their left was Chloé Bourgeois, snatching a violin case out of the hands of a frizzy-haired girl from another class. She roughly opened the case and pulled out the instrument while the girl looked on in mild annoyance. Chloé have another loud cackle. "Where did you get this? A thrift store? Or a dumpster?" The look of annoyance deepened on the girl's face as Chloé's laugh echoed through the halls.

     "Uh," Max slumped forward, cringing. "Did she... Did she really think that was funny...?"

     "Hey, uh—" Adrien took a step forward, intending to gently tell her to step off, when Marinette shrugged past him. She said something defensive and grabbed the violin and its case away from Chloé, handing it back to the girl while Chloé said something seething in return. Adrien looked down and realized he had his hand raised; exhaling, he let it drop and stepped back in line with the others. They continued to walk, but Adrien watched as Marinette glared at Chloé, a hand on the other girl's shoulder as she led her away. Adrien gave a thoughtful hum as they approached the main doors. "Adrien? You still here?" Nino waved a hand in front of his face. He jumped, waving him off with a casual smile. "Yeah, dude. I'm good."

     As they walked down the front steps and Adrien broke off toward Nathalie's car, he noticed that for once, Chloé hadn't noticed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big ol thank to @SketchyNeeks for Helping me come up with content for this fic! (Especially the "what the fUck" scene lolo)
> 
> Also, my OC has just made her (subtle) first appearance! Sorry if that part felt too forced, but it's there for a reason, I promise~!


End file.
